


Peters Horrendus Trip To SI, oooh harley

by MALECANDALEC



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Peter Parker, Flash is a flirt, Flash is an intern at Stark Industries, Flash is bisexual, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECANDALEC/pseuds/MALECANDALEC
Summary: Harley Keener is a tour guide. Flash flirts with everything in sight. Peter Parker is also doing a tour at SI. What could go wrong?(Ned and MJ are just along for the ride.)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 418
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was going on a field trip to his house. This was great.  
The bus ride there was tolerable, at most. Or as much as can be said for Ned practically buzzing with excitement, and Flash being Flash. It was pretty long, so Peter just turned in his music.  
It wasn’t long until the families stores and streets around Stark Tower engulfed him. They had arrived. Packing away his music, he got off the bus.  
The student around him gaped in awe at the lobby of Stark Tower. It was a sight to behold, sure. But when you lived here? It sort of came with the package.  
“HEY PENIS! WHO IS AN INTERN HERE. ME! THATS RIGHT, I GOT ACCEPTED. UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW!” Flash gloated.  
Bet he wouldn’t be laughing if he knew I could fire him, Peter thought. Still, he promised to use that power for good, and as long as Flash wasn’t bothering anyone important, it was fine.  
Mr Harrington gathered them around. It was only his AcaDec team, so the meet was quite small.  
“Alright, you know the rules. Behave how you would at school. The basics. The tour guide has been switched out last minute so don’t worry if we start a little later. Oh, here he comes now!” He waved his hand over his head.  
Peter turned around to see who it was. Ah.  
He may or may not be doomed.  
His secret boyfriend. Harley Keener. Was standing right there. And he couldn’t even touch him. Peter couldn’t help but let out a small whine.

Now, Flash was bisexual. Everyone knew this. He flaunted it, and made it his goal to sleep with every popular kid in school (and out). So when he lay his eyes apon the most handsome, southern boy he ever saw, he had to take a shot.  
“Hey y’all! I’m Harley Keener! I’m usually Tony Starks intern, but today I decided to help out and be a tour guide!” He said cheerfully  
Holy SHIT. This guys accent was blowing his mind. Flash had to get a piece.  
Meanwhile with Peter, well Peter was just having a gay panic. His goddamn boyfriend that only The Avengers knew about, was standing right there.  
“Here’s your badges, all ya gotta do so scan em and you can go right through, alright!” He said, giving them another smile.  
He demonstrated, by scanning his pass and then walking through the doorway.  
“Potato Boy has entered. 2 authorised weapons.”  
The group looked shocked, except for Peter and Flash, with contrasting expressions of hate and pride.  
“That’s FRIDAY! She’s an AI and she runs the buildin’!”

While Harley passed out the badges, Flash pushed to the front to talk to Harley.  
“I’m an intern there you know!” Flash said proudly.  
“Oh really.” Said Harley, not looking up from handing out passes.  
“Yep!” Flash said, and proceeded to go on about the time he probably saved Tony Starks life and managed to save his company and make him the best selling item ever.  
“What’s your position here?” Said flash, trying to flirt.  
“Oh, I’m Mr Starks personal intern an head of Internships.” Harley said, still not looking up.  
Flash stored this away for later use.  
Harley suddenly looked up.  
“Alright guys, lets get moving with the line. We wanna get started, yeah!”  
Unfortunately, Flash was too far away from the door and was 4th in line.  
Eventually it got to his turn.  
“Eugene Thomson, 1 unauthorised weapon

Harley walked over to him.  
“What weapon?” He asked, staring Flash in the eyes. MJ already had her sketchbook out.  
Flash emptied his pockets and pulled out a contraption.  
“It might be this. I was working on it the other day. It’s not a weapon thoug-“  
“Nope, see right there? The wires are exposed to the heat source. It could catch fire easily.”  
Harley took it from him and gave it to the security and guards.  
Flash, already embarrassed, needed to take the attention off him.  
“PARKER IS LYING ABOUT HAVING AN INTERNSHIP HERE! HE GOES ON AND ON ABOUT HOW HE WORKS FOR TONY STARK”  
Penis went bright red.  
“Kid you are only embarrassing yourself more.” Harley said to me, and patted me on the shoulder.  
“Pete, come through!”  
Penis walked through  
“Peter Parker-Stark, CEO and (classified)” announced FRIDAY.

(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH)  
Peter was exhausted. After the whole identity reveal thing, where he said it must be a mix-up, he was only an intern, they had toured labs, coming across where Flash worked. It had only stroked his ego , of course, and even when Flash was told his work was pretty bad he still arrogantly denied it.  
Then they had gone to the muese. Nothing much and happened for the other students, but Bucky has slipped in and managed to stay with Peter for the rest of the tour. He slid in next to Ned at the cafeteria.  
“So dude, who was that guy you were talking to before. Is he an intern?” Ned said, eating his burger.  
“Uh. Yeah, something like that.” Peter said absentmindedly.  
He was exhausted.  
So of course the Black Widow heralded has to sit down at his table.  
“Pete, we got a problem.” She said hurriedly.  
“Peter who is this?” Said Ned, confided. He looked over at MJ. Her mouth was wide open.  
“Th-that’s Natasha Romonoff.” She said.  
“Pete.” She said again, exasperated  
“Yes I know, is it Ross related?” He said, chewing.  
“Yeah. Very.”  
He stood up, and she followed. He looked back at us.  
“See you in a second, ok?”  
Ned and MJ were speechless. What had just happened?  
Sure enough, Peter came back a few minutes later, looking a good deal more stressed.  
We just stared at him for a minute, before MJ reals the silence.  
“You are hooking me up with an interview, Parker.”  
The tour group headed off after lunch ended, with MJ and Ned pestering Peter for answers.  
“Look, I wouldn’t be surprised if they brought it up in the q&a, ok!” He said, done with life.  
After walking into the elevator with a heavily disguised Bucky Barnes, they reached the q&a room.  
As they entered the room, the Avengers were on stage, bar Natasha and Bucky.  
They sat down, buzzing with excitement at this opportunity.  
“Hi, I’m Ironman, as you all know. These are the avengers and we are here to answer any questions you might have.”  
The others quickly introduced themselves before the questions began.  
The typical questions care up, but a few motives outliers came up.  
“What happened with the accords?” (Something that shouldn’t have, kid)  
“Where is Sergeant Barnes?” (At the back there)  
And of course, the inevitable.  
“Does Peter Parker really have an internship here?”  
“Yeah he does. Considering I adopted him, and he lives here, I would hope he at least does some work!” Tony said, looking  
Flash in the eyes as he gasped like a fish.  
Harley piped in  
“Besides, he’s my boyfriend. We work together, so I sure hope he does, for my sake!” He said, laughing.  
Thor joined in after a few rumours had been cleared, and Tony reminded everyone they signed NDAS.  
“WOULD THE SMALL MORTALS LIKE TO TRY LIFTING MY HAMMER!” He boomed  
The decision was unanimous. Hell yeah.  
Everyone got up, and tried. Everyone failed. Well until Peter slunked up onto the podium and easily lifted the hammer.  
The room went quiet, as thunder crackled around Peter.  
He looked Thor in the eyes and smiled. And tossed his hammer back to him.  
“It’s a bit off weight!” He stated, and went back to his seat.  
Tony stood up again.  
“I wasn’t gonna day this but frick it. Peter is my son and heir to Stark Industries. He is co-CEO right now, with Pepper. And, most importantly, he is the stealer of pop-tarts.” Tony said, and then bolted  
“SHIT!” Screamed Peter, and ran, while Natasha, who had entered the room laughed as hard as she could.  
As Peter ran out of the room, he dramatically yelled “save me from my death, Мама паук!”  
As Natasha laughs more than she ever has before, she manages to respond through wheezes. “No can do Детские паук!”  
The students were confused as hell. Thor has left the room chasing Peter Parker! As Natasha Romanoff (The Black Widow!!!) left the room with the other avengers, she stopped by the back with Flash.  
“Just so you know, you lay a hand on my nephew or ANYBODY ever again, you won’t feel the light of the sun again.”  
Flash peed himself.


	2. shameless self promotion (ik)

hey guys! just wanted to let yall know that while this story is doing amazingly, my other one which i put a lot more effort into, isnt doing that well. so time for the shameless self promotion (not really. much anxiety was involved) anyway it would be great if you could check it ou! it has prompts and things! love yall and i want to thank you for how great this story is doing! its amazing!  
EDIT: ok so i never got around to posting this A/N buuuut i wanted to see if u guys would like a pt 2 to this where we get flashes full reaction and stuff? idk lemme know.


	3. sorry its another A/N

sorry, sorry. I know, another b o r i n g A/N. Thank you to @Spaceperson1004 for giving me motivation. so yes, i am writing the second chapter. I just wanted to let yall know that i am re-writing this story. It is pretty crappy, so i will either delete the other one and replace it, or make a new chapter so you can see the evolution. anyway, i am adding the 'second' chapter, in Flash's perspective. I dont particularly like fics like the one i wrote, where he is mindlessly stupid and denys the evidence, so that will be the main change. in this he will acceept the evidence. he wont be happy, but he will accept it


	4. Chapter 4

Flash didn’t get it. He was an intern at SI, and he had never met Parker. Peter Parker had to be lying. But somewhere, a spot of logic whispered to him. There was too much evidence that showed Peter in fact was an intern.

So Flash did the only logical thing. He compared the evidence in his head. Despite what others thought, he wasn’t stupid. He was in a STEM school for a reason.

So, what was the evidence that Peter was an intern. Well, he didn’t need a guest pass, he seemed to have one of his own. As much as Flash wanted to pretend Peter had a fake one, he knew the security systems were too advanced for that to even begin to work.

He also knew the receptionist, and the tour guide by name. They were not wearing name badges.

And probably the main point, FRIDAY knew him. And she had him labelled as an intern. And once again, as much as he wanted to say it was a fluke, FRIDAY was made by the Tony Stark. A bug like that would never happen.

But on the other hand, Flash had never seen Peter interning. Unless he was with the legal team, which was highly unlikely, Peter was invisible.

He decided to ask around. If Peter really interned at the labs, then someone had to know him.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by the smoking hot tour guide, Harley Keener, who was Tony Stark’s personal intern! Now that would be a catch. His place as king of the school would be cemented if he managed to get in with Tony Stark’s kid!

He also mentions something about being Co-Head of Internships. That probably means he HAD to know if Peter worked here.

He had to admit, being caught with the stolen piece of work he found was embarrassing. But like other things, he had managed to spin the tale around, and people were praising ‘his’ work.

The final straw for him was Peter being announced as a Stark. As he walked through the scanner, FRIDAY announced him as Peter Parker-Stark. Now that was a fluke. If Tony Stark had a son, it would have been revealed to the tabloid.

As much as he worshipped Tony Stark, he knew that Tony wouldn’t give up a good PR option. So if this bit of FRIDAY was a fluke, then maybe the intern thing was a mistake as well.

Anyway, they were going through the intern labs, and after they had been dismissed to go look around freely, the first thing Flash did was look for Peter. Surely he would head for his own lab.

After that plan failed, he just decided to look for it by himself. Of course, he also failed. There was no Peter Parker lab.

Huh.

Well if he couldn’t find Peter, that didn’t mean he couldn’t humiliate that little lying maggot. He didn’t really know why, but he hated him. Probably, because he was a little lying maggot.

He opened Twitter, prepared to expose Peter.

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Guess whos a lying liar who lies? @pbp guess what I checked, you don’t have a lab space at SI. Cant be an intern without a lab idiot.

He grinned. His 800 followers already knew who Peter was. He explained to them in a thread about all the reasons Parker couldn’t be an intern and most of them agreed. True, maybe his thread had a little bias, but still, it held mostly the facts.

Before he knew it, it was lunch. He loved the cafeteria. It was more like a food court than everything, and the food was delicious.

As they walked in, he saw Peter sitting at a table with the other losers. He also saw a woman talking to Peter about something, before Peter and the weird lady walked into a bathroom together.

As they left, his eyes drifted over Michelle. Man that girl was scary. He didn’t know how, but she had a lot of dirt on him. He learned not to bully Peter too bad in front of her, or she would smack talk him into next week.

But her usual cool, calm exterior was shattered, her mouth agape and eyes wide open. Now _that_ was strange.

Before he really had time to register what happened, Peter and the woman came back from the bathroom, Peter’s hair looking slightly more ruffled than before.

His mouth fell open. Now he got why Michelle was shocked.

His eyes must have been deceiving him, because there was no way that Peter Parker managed to get with a girl, especially one as hot as her.

He decided to ignore that, and he walked up to Harley. He was still blown away how it was possible for one guy to look that hot.

“So, do you know that id-“ He stopped himself. That wouldn’t look good. “Kid over there? Peter Parker? He says he interns here.”

Harley looked over at where Flash had pointed.

“Oh, Peter? Yeah. He’s here all the time. In fact, he works with me sometimes. I thought you guys might have met? Weren’t you the one who said you interned here?” Harley said, looking at Flash with confusion.

“Oh-uh- No, we never met.” Flash stuttered, and he walked away.

They left shortly for the Q&A with the Avengers, when Flash heard Peter whisper to Ned something about the Avengers embarrassing him.

Yeah right. Unless he meant exposing him, there was simply no way Penis Parker knew the Avengers.

He smirked. He knew exactly what question he was going to ask the Avengers.

Other (in Flash’s opinion, stupid) questions were asked, until Tony Stark’s eyes landed on him. He pointed at him, and Flash stood up.

“Do you know this kid? He says he knows you. His name is Peter Parker.”

All the others sat up straighter. Flash was ecstatic. After all other means had failed, Parker was going to get exposed.

Until Iron-Man himself lit up and said, “Peter! Of course I know him! He’s my personal intern, and-“

Pepper Potts cut him off with a glare, which he wilted under until he lit up again.

“They all signed NDA’s!” He said.

She sighed and nodded the go-ahead.

“As I said, Peter is my personal intern, and as of 4 months ago, my adopted son and co-heir to Stark Industries.”

Gasps lit up the room, Flash being the most noticeable.

Flash couldn’t believe it. He kept trying to process it but he couldn’t. That was way too much information to take in. So it wasn’t really his fault when he blurted out,

“Then who’s Parkers girlfriend over there? Are you seriously ok with him having sex in the bathroom?”

Peter went bright red and grabbed the arm of the woman, who stood up.

She glared at him and in that moment he really, really wished he had taken a moment to assess the room better, for then he would have realised that the Black Widow was missing from the stage.

“Girlfriend?” She said menacingly, a cold, hard look in her eyes.

He stuttered apologies until Tony cut in.

“There is probably another thing you guys need to know about Peter. Or, at least a theory I have about him.”

He beckoned for Peter to come up, and so he did, shuffling his way to the front awkwardly, Black Widow and Bucky Barnes flanking him.

Tony whispered something to Thor as Peter walked up, and Thor’s eyes lit up in joy, and he grabbed his hammer.

As Peter walked onto the stage, Thor walked up to him.

“Here, young Stark-son. Hold this for me.” He said kindly.

“Isn’t this meant to be like only for the worth-“ He was cut off by himself, as Thor dropped the hammer into Peter’s hands, and Peter was suddenly holding the hammer.

“Oh.” He said dumbly, looking at it.

“Now, Peter I wanted you to have this as a means of protection.” Tony said, a smirk on his face, looking as Peter looked up in alarm.

“Thor, I regret to inform you that Peter is the Pop-Tart thief.” He said.

Peter screamed and bolted from the room, Mjolnir still in his grip. He was pursued by an angry Thor, and Hawkeye, who was shouting something about being blamed for a crime he didn’t commit.

In the middle of the madness, Flash’s phone pinged in his pocket.

He opened it, to see a notification from Twitter.

**Flash @Flash-Thompson**

Guess whos a lying liar who lies? @pbp guess what I checked, you don’t have a lab space at SI. Cant be an intern without a lab idiot.

|

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

Huh. Maybe that’s because he doesn’t work there, dipshit, He works with me.

Flash closed his phone as probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen happened to him.

The Black Widow, who had crept up to him, whispered in his ear,

“Mess with my ребенок паук again and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

There was silence.

“DID FLASH JUST PEE HIMSELF!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know this is shit but SOMEONE IS MAKING ME post this without editing so yeah i will probably rewrite this later


End file.
